


When Meg meets The Grieving Girl

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: When Meg Meets The Grieving Girl [1]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, Family Guy (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Ghosts, Haunted Houses, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mexican Horror, Moving Out, Other, cute ghost girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-07-20 19:29:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Meg finally moves to California in order to get away from her so called family, but when she move into a old house, she realizes that the house was haunted by the ghost of a abused woman.





	1. Chapter 1

A teenage girl about seventeen years old has short brown hair, wearing a pink beanie hat, pink top, blue jeans, tan shoes and has round-shaped glasses her name was Meg Griffin. She moves to California to get away from her so called family and the town she used to live in.

Meg saws a old mansion with Spanish style roof and ring the door bell.

Thunder crash and rain pouring.

"So what do you think"

"I-i take it!"

Meg give a real estate lady dollars.

Meg opens the door.

Meg went to a girl's room where she looks at a photo of Mausi in her wedding dress.

"Well, this is it," Meg sighed. "I hope nothing bad will happen to me."

"Nervous, aren't you?" a voice asked from behind.

The teen turned around to find a girl about twenty two years old with long black hair and wearing a black dress, mary jane shoes, and what shocked Meg about this girl is that this girl was a vengeful ghost.

"I'm Maridora," the ghost girl introduced herself. "Somepeople call me The Grieving Girl, but Marigraciela calls me Mausi"

"Okay, Maridora," Meg smiled, having high hopes she could befriend this girl. "I'm Meg Griffin."

"It's nice to meet you, Meg."

"So, why did you get mad"

"Because i'll never forgive my ex boyfriend for what he did to me"

Meg became sad. "Well, I can't say."

"Why not?" Mausi frowned.

"Because you'll probably laugh if I tell you." Meg sighed.

"No, I won't, I promise you." Mausi reassured.

"Okay, the reason I move to California is because to get away from my family," Meg explained. "They always abuse me either physical and verbal abuse."

Mausi frowned "Uh-oh"

"Uh-oh is right, but school isn't much better," Meg continued. "The popular kids pick on me, so do the teachers and principal and don't get me started on my fake friends."

"Well, from what I can tell, you've been through a lot you're just like me and you know what, I'll be your true friend." Mausi supported.

"Really?" Meg smiled and then instantly hugged Mausi. "Oh, thank you, thank you, Mausi!"

"No biggie," Mausi smiled as she had made a new friend. "I will always be there for you."

"Maybe being here won't be so bad." Meg smiled back.


	2. Chapter 2

Meg began her new life in high school.

"Hey look it's Meg"

"Hi Meg"

Meg said "Hi"

"Hey Meg I baked you a pie"

"Thank you"

Meg thought First I get away from my cruel family then moved from a awful town that I used to live.

Meanwhile Connie gets jealous because Meg is now popular in California.

Connie thought Meg Griffin became popular than me! Ugh! I gotta do something about it.

"Connie your father wants to have a word with you!"

Connie said "Coming Mother!"

.........

 

"Connie D' Amico I'm very disappointed in you i take you to school and now look happened"

"But it wasn't me it was...."

"Well that leave me no choice but to send you to boarding school in California"

"No!"

"That's right because you kept bullying Megan"

"Her name is Meg not-"

"Connie enough!"

Connie started to cry "How could you do this to me daddy!"


End file.
